Have I Told You I Love You?
by Jacquelynn Marie
Summary: They were young. In love. Then he left. She fell in love with another person. They got married. He came back. And made her love him all the more.  hikaxharu and kyoyaxharu


A/N - I love hikaruxharuhi! : D

i obvs don't own ouran hshc. otherwise these two would be in love! (and i would have voiced one of the characters! : D)

* * *

"What are you doing?" The incredulous voice startled Haruhi, and she blushed slightly, turning around to face the Hitachiin brother.

"Cleaning."

"But why?"

Haruhi smacked her forehead. "Because it's dirty, Hikaru."

"Let the maids take care of it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's just as easy for me to clean it up as them, so I can do it," Haruhi told him, turning back to the spilled plate of food. She bent and picked up the food, depositing it in a wastebasket. Then she frowned. "Where are the disinfectants and paper towels?" she asked.

"I dunno. Just let the maid get it." Hikaru was firm, grabbing onto Haruhi's arm this time.

She blushed again, her beautiful face quickly but steadily turning rosy red. "Rich bastard," She told him, pulling out of his grasp. "Whatever." Haruhi moved away from him, towards the door. "C'mon, I need to g-" Hikaru had pushed her up against the wall, taking a hold of her wrists and pressing them against the wall.

"No." Hikaru said again. He lowered his head so they were eye-to-eye.

"Uh, w-" Caught in mid-sentence, Haruhi was startled when Hikaru gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Let me talk first." The normally immature twin was suddenly very serious and quiet. Haruhi could only nod slowly, her brown eyes locked onto his golden-brown ones. "Haruhi Fujioka… I think, I mean, I know… I am in love with you."

Haruhi gasped, her eyes widening. She couldn't say anything, couldn't even move. Just stand there in shock. Hikaru dropped his hands to his sides, letting go of her wrists and hanging his head down. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't love me back."

Hikaru backed away, his voice lower than usual; "Your father will worry about you if you don't go now. Ask for a limo." With those words, he walked briskly out of the room, leaving Haruhi, still stunned, just standing there against the wall.

* * *

"Oh, Haruhi, dear! Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Her father asked in a sing-song voice, knocking on Haruhi's door.

"No. I already ate with the Host Club," Haruhi answered, happy with locked doors for once and not bothering to unlock it.

"Oh, well, then, feel free to eat again whenever. You know we'll have leftovers!" Ranka told her, returning to his room.

Haruhi sat on her bed, her knees pressed to her chest, wearing a tank top and shorts. She fell back into her thoughts. /Haruhi Fujioka… I think, I mean, I know… I am in love with you./ She felt dizzy. She remembered being pressed against the wall, unwilling to move under the twin's warm body. She closed her eyes, still feeling the soft brush of lips against her own, and she sighed. How come she hadn't been able to respond? She wanted to say she loved him too, but somehow she had just stayed there, stuck, her mind replaying the scene over and over in her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. Had her dream really come true, that the Hitachiin brother loved her back?

Tears welled in her eyes, and she sighed. Life was difficult. 'Mother… what should I do?' She asked silently, turning the lights off and going to sleep.

The next day at school, Haruhi was quiet. She hardly knew what was going on, only nodding and saying 'mhm' to whoever was talking to her. She was running on autopilot.

Hikaru was also more quiet than usual, although he certainly was cracking jokes and doing better at hinting there was nothing wrong. Haruhi and Hikaru made eye contact once, when she walked in, but that was it. She looked away quickly, reddening softly, and took her seat silently.

Torture began.

At the Ouran Host Club, they came out of their shells, laughing and joking around, having a good time. Of course, that only lasted for a little bit, and soon they drew back within themselves.

Multiple times Haruhi caught Hikaru's eyes, and would mouth frantically about him staying after just a little bit. He made no notice that he had seen, and continue what he was doing. Then, when the Club was over for the day, Haruhi sighed and went to collect her stuff as the rest left. She hardly flinched when the door opened again after a minute or two. She resumed gathering her things, standing up when she had all her books, and turned around, head down…

Only to walk into Hikaru's chest. "Hikaru…?" Haruhi breathed, backing away slightly.

"What did you want to see me for?" The twin was blunt, his voice flat. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever, simply looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi set her books on the floor, then looked up at the 5'9" male. "I… I…" she trailed off quietly. Hikaru's gaze hardened and started to turn, away from her, but then the smaller girl flung her arms around the twin's lower back, pulling him close to her. She breathed in his scent, nuzzling her head in his chest as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to another. "I love you… Hikaru."

A smile lit up Hikaru's blessed features. It was a genuine smile, one that reached the eyes, flashed white teeth, and made the golden brown irises shine. He placed his arms around her and pulled her even closer, his arms protectively holding her, as he leaning his head down so it was on her head. "I love you too." [i was originally going to make it a one-shot. but it was too good /not/ to go on!]


End file.
